yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret Doorway to El Equinedorado found/Meet Duke Orion and the Chieftains
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends meet Duke Orion in Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado. At last, Bubo led everyone, everypony, and every creature to the Secret Doorway. Bubo: (clicking and wheezing) Princess Yuna: This is it, Everyone. Bubo has led us to the Secret Doorway. Jimmy Neutron: Wait a minute! How can there be a secret doorway? There's only the waterfalls! Bubo: (landing on Yuna's back and wheezing) Princess Yuna: Bubo? Show us what's behind the waterfalls. Then, Bubo flew right through the waterfalls. Homer Simpson: Did that mechanical bird flew right into the waterfalls? As Bubo came right outside and back to Yuna, it went back on Yuna's back. Princess Yuna: What is it, Bubo? Bubo: (clicking and wheezing) Before Yuna could understand, a group of native earth ponies, pegasi, unicorns, kirin, griffons, pure changelings, hippogriffs, yaks, minotaurs, centaurs, buffaloes, dragons, gazelles, wildebeests, sphinxes, giraffes, and zebras surrounded them about to attack. Homer Simpson: Uh oh! Peter Griffin: Oh crud! Princess Flurry Heart: Oh boy. Just then, a certain alicorn pushed through the crowd. Duke Orion: Out of my way! Then, the alicorn, (who was colored purple, wearing unique-looking armor) looked upon the groups. As he took in each member but then his gaze fell onto Yuna as he took in the color of her coat, mane, tail, and eyes, he realized they were the same color as his own niece Luna. Duke Orion: Luna? Princess Yuna: Who, me? Um, Sir. I think you have me confused, I'm not Princess Luna, I'm her daughter, Princess Yuna. Duke Orion: Daughter, you say? Boy, I sure missed out on a lot. Princess Sharon: Look, I don't want to be rude, but who are you? And how do you know my Aunt Luna? Hearing this, the Alicorn then removes his helmet, revealed an older looking stallion with light blue eyes and a big bushy mustache. As Solar Flare, Celestia, and Luna gasp in shock. Duke Orion: Because, I am her father's brother. King Solar Flare: ORION!! Stygian: Duke Orion! Princess Luna: Hello, Uncle! With confused at hearing this, Yuna couldn't believe it. Princess Yuna: Wait! Uncle!? What are you talking about? Princess Celestia: He is our uncle. Princess Solarna: Our Great Uncle?! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) According to my scanner, it says that Duke Orion is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's uncle and long lost brother of King Solar Flare. Duke Orion: Did that machine just speak?! Princess Yuna: It's a long story, Grunkle Orion. Duke Orion: Nevermind then. Come, let us take you inside. So, Orion and the tribal locals led them through the waterfalls to the secret doorway. As the whole groups were all led to where El Equinedorado was, Duke Orion showed them the canoes. Duke Orion: Those canoes will take us straight to their homes. Carl Carlson: Boy, this is starting to remind me of El Dorado. Lenny Leonard: I know, only it's in Equestria. Princess Yuna: Lead the way, Grunkle Orion. So, Duke Orion and the native creatures led them as they all get on the canoes. Then Yuna starts whistling. Just then looking at them rowing, then rowing in the dark cave with a torch lighting up. Soon, everyone, everypony, and every creature looks at the golden shining from Bubo, then closing it, then gasping, then they all look the vines. Gyro Gearloose: Suffering Sassafras... It's... It's...! Jimmy Neutron and Princess Yuna: (in unison) El Equinedorado! Bart Simpson: Ay Caramba! Hubie: Goodness Glaciers! So, they all look at the buildings, then rowing, then looking at the golden butterflies, then looking at the fish, then they continue rowing, then the earth ponies, pegasi, unicorns, kirin, griffons, pure changelings, hippogriffs, yaks, minotaurs, centaurs, buffaloes, dragons, gazelles, wildebeests, sphinxes, giraffes, and zebras, one earth pony filly giggling, then one mare letting go of the pot, then dropping down while breaking, then swimming to the boat. Then, one griffon gets out of the boat, running in the blue building, then cut to the Alicorn Chief, whispering in into Chief's ear. Soon, the hippogriff runs in the building by the cat chief adviser and high priest, chanting. Then, the guard whispered. So, the high priest looked at the stone. Later, the entire voyaging groups were walking to the building. Princess Yuna: Whoa! No way. Just then, a voice was heard not too far from the crowd. Cazador: Behold! As the prophesies foretold, the time of judgement is now! As the groups gasped, then Chieftains appeared one by one. Cazador: Citizens, did I not predict that the newcomers would come to us? (chuckling) Welcome, I am Cazador, chief adviser and high priest of the Chieftains of El Equinedorado. Sheen Estevez: Hey, what's up? Chief Tesoro: I am Chief Tesoro, leader of El Equinedorado. And this is my wife, Naturaleza, and our son, Vapor. Naturaleza: Welcome. Vapor: How do you do? Then, Princess Sharon started staring at him. Ala Poderoso: I am Ala Poderoso, griffon chieftain. Camuflaje: I am Camuflaje, changeling chieftain. Águila Volador: I am Águila Volador, hippogriff chieftain. Pezuña Gigantes: I am Pezuña Gigantes, yak chieftain. Cuerna Grande: I am Cuerna Grande, minotaur chieftain. Cuerpo Caballo: I am Cuerpo Caballo, centaur chieftain. Corazón Orgulloso: I am Corazón Orgulloso, buffalo chieftain. Lagarto Fuego: I am Lagarto Fuego, dragon chieftain. Pezuña Pápidas: I am Pezuña Pápidas, gazelle chieftain. Cuerno Agudo: I am Cuerno Agudo, wildebeest chieftain. Ojo Gato: I am Ojo Gato, sphinx chieftain. Árbol Cuello: I am Árbol Cuello, giraffe chieftain. Sol Dorado: And I am Sol Dorado, zebra chieftain. What names do we call you all? Princess Yuna: My name is Princess Yuna, and these are my friends and family. Camuflaje: Pleasure to meet you all. Águila Volador: Your arrival has been greatly anticipated. Chief Tesoro: So, how long will you all be staying in El Equinedorado? Ala Poderoso: And why now do all of you choose to visit us? Ford Pines: We're only staying in a few days or so. Duke Orion: My brother, King Solar Flare is king of Equinelantis. And my nieces, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and my grandnieces and some of their friends are from Equestria. Vapor: Well, would you all like us to show you to any temple you can stay in a few nights? Princess Sharon: Sure. Vapor: But first, we'll show you around El Equinedorado. Camuflaje: If it pleases you, Señorita? Queen Chrysalis: I thought you'd never ask, Camuflaje. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225